


The Whispers Winter Brought

by RoaringTempest



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Possession, Rape, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringTempest/pseuds/RoaringTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**A much more balanced version of Winter Willows since that is more of a shit post of fluff stuff sort of.**</p><p>Cold air kissed the boy's skin, but not like the larger body that held him. Thick arms wrapped around the boy's small frame, the creature whispered a hiss in his ear...</p><p>"You can't escape us. We will <cite> always </cite> find you, our little Sssspider."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whispers Winter Brought

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shit poster, eheh. I apologize. But I'm gonna try and make this an actual story instead of a bunch of random garbage! I'mreallysorry-

Downtown New York, 4:56 PM. December. 

A car speeds down the road, hoarding bags of cash stolen from a local bank. Two cop cars follow in pursuit of the vehicle, sirens alerting nearby citizens. A man pulls out a gun and aims it back at the cop cars. He manages to shoot out one of the cop's front tires, causing it to wobble a bit, steering off road. Heading straight for a pet store, the cop braces himself but the vehicle is slowly stopped. When the cop opens his eyes to see what happened he notices he was caught in a web made from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!

The web-slinger didn't stay stationary for long, he also followed in pursuit of the car. And he caught up quite quickly due to various routes he knew that would help him catch up. 

He soon swung web to web right by the car. The passenger pulled out a semi machine gun and let out a stream of bullets towards the web head. Luckily, the bullets had missed the hero!... But took out the web he had just shot, causing him to fall a ways down. 

He caught himself though! And continued his quest on stopping the car. Now standing on the cop car he shot out a flurry of webs towards the vehicle ahead. The back windshield was covered in thick webbing and so was the rest of the back of the car. Just as the passenger aimed his gun towards Spider-Man a web clogged his gun's barrel, causing the barrel to explode and drop from his hand. Just as that happened though a web managed to hit the tire, getting stuck in it and causing it to jam. The car began to slide a bit and ended up hitting a curve too roughly, flipping over before being caught in a large web Spider-Man quickly created. 

The cop car pulled up to the scene and Spider-Man jumped off the top of it. Cops got out of the car and trudged towards the vehicle, weapons out. 

Spider-Man rested his hands on his hips and grinned under his mask.

"All in the days work-"

Spider-Man's spider sense suddenly went off. He quickly turned in the direction of where it was guiding him and found a grey figure rushing straight towards him. He hopped out of the way only for his spider sense to go off again, a green blast of light heading straight for him. He quickly used his web shooters to create a thick wall of fake webbing and pushed off of it in mid air, the blast destroying the wall and fading into nothing. 

Spider-Man landed and looked on both sides of himself.

Scorpion and Rhino.

Great. 

"This is where you end, Spider-Man!" Scorpion exclaimed and aimed his machinery of a tail towards the teen, shooting another blast at him. Rhino let out a battle cry, charging towards him again. Thinking quickly the Spider quickly stepped to the side and dodged the blast while shooting a glob of webbing at Rhino's eyes, blinding him. He let out another roar and pulled at the webbing, heading straight for Scorpion. Scorpion called out to him, Rhino side stepping and just barely missing him. Relieved, Scorpion aimed his stinger back towards Spider-Man... Who was sprinting straight towards him. Before Scorpion could raise his tail he had taken two punched to the face and a back flip kick to the chin. 

He staggered backwards, holding his face and groaning. Spider-Man landed perfect on his feet and in a sort of crouch, aiming his web shooters at Scorpion. But as soon as Spider-Man tried to release the webbing...

Clink-Clink! 

'What?! Not now!' The teen cried mentally, looking back up to see a beam of green light heading straight for him and hitting him directly in the chest, causing him to fall onto his back. 

He slowly sat up, an area of his chest now exposed and red.

"Ouch.." The boy whimpered and looked up, another beam of light heading straight for him. Before he could react it was too late... Or was it?

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact and blocking his face with his arms... But the blast never made contact. 

Opening his eyes and peaking out from behind his arms, Pete saw a giant black mass standing in front of him. He blinked, the beasts back towards him. Ahead Scorpion looked terrified and Rhino finally managed to rip the webbing away from his eyes. Unlike Scorpion, Rhino didn't look terrified. He just looked annoyed. 

"Another Spider?! Guess I'll just have to crush you too!" Rhino snapped out and charged towards the creature with another roar. As soon as Rhino came in range the beast grabbed him by the horn and threw him effortlessly into the side of a brick wall. 

That had to hurt. 

Spider-Man now got up to his feet, staring in awe at his savior.

Was that... Yep, that was Venom. But why-

Scorpion let out a cry.

"You think you're tough! Well, eat this!" 

Scorpion, clearly scared for his life shot out a flurry of green rays and blasts. The attack was clumsy and missed Venom mostly, beams striking sides of buildings and vehicles. Spider-Man tried to peak around Venom, but was met with an extended arm, stopping him from advancing. Venom looked back at him, soulless white eyes just... staring at him...

Before looking back at Scorpion and walking towards him. 

Blasts hit Venom, but he looked unfazed as smoke emitted from where they struck. He even opened his mouth and ate one, burping out smoke! Scorpion sunk more and more as Venom made his way to him until finally the symbiote stood over him, grinning in a sadistic way. Scorpion whimpered and then muttered "Mommy-" just as a large black hand clenched around his skull and threw him into the windshield of a car at impressive speed. 

The two villains now knocked out, Venom looked back at Spider-Man who just... Stood there in complete surprise and confusion.

Venom, helping him out? Why? What was the catch?

Shaking his head he watched Venom make his way back over to him, still on edge. 

Venom seemed to notice but didn't seem to care. He simply and abruptly grabbed the boy and threw him over his shoulder, shooting a web and leaving the area quickly.

Spider-Man, surprised once again thrashed out, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Ssssstop sssssquirming!" It snarled out, sending shivers down the boy's spine. And not the good ones. 

"L-Let me go then! What are you doing!?"

The symbiote seemed to chuckle, maybe a bit darkly, and then the web head oddly started to feel... drowsy? 

He continued to thrash about, but he slowly grew weaker and weaker as the two made their way through the town. The last thing Peter remembers is the behemoth muttering a "You'll ssssseeee..."

**Author's Note:**

> I really ought to proof read stuff, eheh. Fixed typos I saw.
> 
> Oh and the reason Spidey got all drowsy is because well...
> 
> Venom has the ability to disrupt Spider-Man's spider sense. The symbiote also has a few... psychic abilities? More so mental. So I thought "Hey, if he can do that then he should be able to make him tired!"
> 
> Sound good, yeah?


End file.
